1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device which can generate and output print data to a print device through a network and also can store the print data in a storage device, and a control method which is applicable to the information processing device.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, the following information processing method which is applied to a digital copying machine is proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-308868; hereinafter called the document). More specifically, in the document, a document ID is added to the original to be read by the digital copying machine, the document with the document ID added is printed and also registered in the hard disk. Then, the printed document with the document ID added is read by the digital copying machine, whereby the document registered in the hard disk is read to again execute the printing.
However, in the document, since the original is always stored in the hard disk of the digital copying machine, for example, a problem occurs in a case where the print device (i.e., the digital copying machine) by which the user prints the document is happened to be installed or put at the location which is distant from the location where the relevant user is usually acting. More specifically, in such a case, every time the stored original is extracted, it is necessary to do so through many kinds of or various routes, whereby there is a fear that the traffic unnecessarily increases.